


Protect Me

by daretoliveforever



Series: A Curse Called Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Future, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in the year 3012, when love is forbidden, Zayn and Liam fight for their right to love each other. But with the recent escape of Niall and Harry, it has become a challenge to hide their secret. People are more of edge and are trying to arrest any ‘infected’ people. With an unlikely helper to assist them in their plans to escape, can Liam and Zayn make it out of the U.K. before they themselves are captured?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone, I don't think it's really necessary that you read "A Curse Called Love" to understand whats going on :)

_ 30 March 3012 _

“I already told you I don’t know!” Louis Tomlinson yelled from where he sat across the room.

Zayn looked up from the sketch he was working on in his notebook. He frowned as he saw Louis, red-faced, yelling at another person who was questioning him, yet again, about the Harry incident.

The Harry incident? Well, it to sum up what happened was Harry Styles, who was Louis’ best mate, ran away with the new kid in town, Niall Horan. Everyone in the town was in a bit of shock. Harry was always the quiet kid, never getting into trouble. But he was also considered the outcast. Harry was always different from the people in town. He didn’t go out clubbing every night like most people did. So maybe they should’ve expected it.

About 2 months ago, Niall Horan came to town. Nobody knew who he was, but he had a nice smile and a friendly attitude so nobody really questioned him. He and Harry hit it off really well. They both kept to themselves, growing increasingly closer as time went on. Then one evening, they both ran away. News spread rapidly as people found out that Niall and Harry had made an escape to the island off the coast of England. That told people what they needed to know. Harry and Niall had fallen in love with each other and had run away to be together. Normally, this wouldn’t be bad, but in today’s society, that was the worst thing to happen. Love was forbidden.

For the past week, Zayn watched as Louis became more agitated with ever question he was asked. Ever since Harry had escaped with Niall, Louis has become somewhat of an outcast. People didn’t want anything to do with the friend of someone who was ‘infected’. The only time anyone ever talked to Louis anymore was to see if he knew anything about Harry’s escape.

Zayn felt bad for Louis. It was apparent how much stress all of this has caused the poor lad, but he didn’t know what to do to fix it. All Zayn knew was that Louis was dealing with his own internal battle as he had lost not only his best friend but was also thrown into a world of interrogation all in one night.

Since Harry and Niall’s escape, life became increasingly difficult. The police were more cautious and would arrest anyone who they suspected to love someone even in the slightest bit. Guardians were watching the children with more intensity. Everything became difficult. Now, this wouldn’t be a problem for people who didn’t love. It didn’t bother the people that went out each night to sleep with random people. But for those that did love, it became increasingly harder to hide.

As the bell rang to release the boys from class, Zayn packed up his belongings slowly, waiting to catch up with Louis. Louis was sluggish in his movements. Dark splotches lay under his eye lids. His hair was disheveled as well as his school uniform. He just looked exhausted. Louis was normally so full of life, always smiling and laughing. His eyes had always shown bright with mischief and just life in general. But now, he looked dead inside.  

Louis retreated out the door, heading off to his last class. Zayn walked out into the hall. Most students were already at their next class, so only a few people lined the hallway.

“Louis.” Zayn called out. Louis stiffened as he heard his name called. He turned around, looking around with tired eyes, eventually settling on the boy how called out to him.

“Are you alright mate?” Zayn asked as he approached him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Louis said with false confidence and perk, but it was obvious he didn’t mean it. Louis was trying to hide. He was trying to pretend that everything was alright. His voice was convincing, but his eyes looked defeated.

“You look exhausted.”

Louis sighed, his shoulders hunched over. He ran a tired hand over his face, trying to wake himself up.

“That’s because I am.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No. Besides, why would you want to hear my problems?” Louis snapped irritated. Zayn knew that it was the exhaustion speaking, but it still stung to hear such a harsh tone coming out of a boy that once was always cheerful.

Zayn cocked my head to the side, thinking of how to answer the question.

“I guess because you could use a friend right now.”

Louis sighed, running his hands over his face again.

“I don’t know Zayn. It’s just… it’s just I didn’t know. It’s like, he just left a-and he didn’t tell me. I didn’t know anything. He’s gone and I won’t get to see him anymore. He was my best mate. He told me everything, but then he ran off with Niall. He fell in love and I didn’t know it. I-I just feel so stupid for not noticing anything. And then there are all the people who keep asking me why he did it. But I didn’t even know myself. I didn’t know until Jay came into my room that morning demanding I tell her what happened. I feel like shit. I’m exhausted and so beyond confused. And sometimes I just hate him. I hate Harry for leaving. I hate him for not telling me anything. I hate how he left me by myself to deal with all this. I just… I just want to hate him.” Louis let out in a rush. He sighed heavily at the end, relieved that he finally let all of that off his chest. He sucked in his lower lip, his eyes downcast as he tried to calm himself.

“You miss him, don’t you?”

Louis looked into Zayn’s eyes. His tired eyes looked much older than his age, but so, so young and naive about the world we all lived in.

“Yeah… I really do.” Louis said shuffling his feet. “Um, thanks for letting me vent, but I really should get going to class.”

“Right. Okay, well if you ever need to talk, I’ll be there.” Zayn said as he watched Louis retreat to his last class.

Zayn didn’t feel up to going to class anymore. He just wanted out. Everything Louis had mentioned brought the reality of the whole situation down hard on his shoulders. Zayn walked out of the school, not caring that he was skipping his last class. He was going to the one place he knew where he could be himself.

~*~

Zayn stepped up onto the rickety porch, its old rickety floorboards cricking under his weight. He walked around towards the back where he knew the backdoor of the house would be unlocked.

He was at an old abandoned house on the edge of town. No one knew about the place. Well, if they did, they paid no attention to it. He had stumbled upon it a few years ago. It didn’t take long before Zayn had fallen in love with its charm and classic style. Even though the house was old and creepy on the outside, it felt warm and comforting on the inside. It later turned into Zayn’s own little getaway, his own safe haven.

Zayn pushed open the door, stepping into the house. Kicking off his shoes, he padded into the building, heading to the den.

He was met by a familiar sight. An old, worn couch resting close to the wall, but not quiet up against it, pillows scattered randomly around the room with blankets covering the floor. Drawings and photographs of different locations were tacked to the way, bringing the room a sense of homeliness.  An occasional food wrapper lay here and there. But what stuck out most was the figure curled up on their side, lying beneath a mound of blankets.

Liam.

He just laid there, his chest rising and falling lightly as he slept. His short, dusty brown hair fell delicately against his face. His cheeks were tinted a light pink with sleep. Lips parted slightly and his eyelashes lying daintily against the flushed skin.

Zayn stepped into the room, easing himself onto to his knees and shimming underneath the blankets. Placing his hand against the other lad’s warm waist, he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms further around Liam’s body.

Liam stirred slightly, burrowing his head into the crook of Zayn’s neck. Liam’s breath brushed against Zayn’s collarbone bringing a shiver out of him. Zayn knew Liam was awake, but he never opened his eyes to meet Zayn’s. Liam wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist, snuggling closer to him.

They sat there like that, just wrapped in each other’s arms. When they were alone, they could be themselves. They didn’t have to worry about what other people thought of them. When it was just the two of them, nothing else mattered.

“You left early again.” Zayn said quietly into Liam’s ear.

Liam snuggled closer to Zayn, his breath brush the others cheek.

“Yeah I know.” Liam mumbled his voice deep with sleep.

“Why this time?”

Zayn knew Liam had a tendency to leave school early, but he always had a reason for leaving so early. Liam was a good student, and he’d only take off if something was bothering him. So, whenever Zayn arrived at the house and Liam was already tucked underneath the blankets, he knew something had happened.

“I couldn’t take it anymore.” He mumbled

“What happened?”

Liam was silent.

“Was it James?” Zayn asked quietly. Of course it was James, it was always him. He always caused some problem that left Liam hurt or angry.

“Yeah…”

“What’d he say?”

“Something along the lines of ‘Harry’s an abomination. Anyone that falls in love is nothing more than a disgusting piece of shit. People who love would be better off dead.’”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Liam let out with a sigh, “I couldn’t take it anymore. I didn’t want to hear him belittle anyone who loves. He doesn’t understand. I don’t like hearing him essentially call me an abomination.”

“You’re not. If love was around for thousands of years before us, than why is it so bad now? If anyone is an abomination, it’s James.”

“Thanks Zayn.” Liam said resting his head against Zayn’s chest. He was listening to Zayn’s heart. It was something he would often do. Liam always said that it reminded him of their humanity, that they are creatures that have the power to do whatever they want. He also said it makes him happy to hear Zayn’s heart beat because Zayn would always tell Liam that his heart only beats for him.

“Of course Li. Don’t listen to what they say. Only think of what’s important to you.”

“I do.”

“Then why did it bother you so much this time? He’s always saying stuff like that. Why now?”

“I don’t know.”

The room was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the slight patter of rain hitting the roof and Liam’s soft breathing.

“Liam?”

“Hmm?”

Liam’s eyes were closed. Zayn knew he was going to fall asleep again. Liam tilted his head up a little, opening his eyes when Zayn didn’t say anything after he answered.

“You know I love you right?” Zayn said staring into Liam’s warm, tired eyes.

“Yeah I do.” He replied, a little smile tugging at his lips.

“Good.” Zayn rested his head against the pillow shutting his eyes as he let sleep take over his own thoughts.

“Zayn?” Liam said after a moment.

“Yeah?” opening his eyes to look at Liam. Liam was hovering over Zayn, his eyes half closed and his lips incredibly close to his own.

“Love you too.” He said as his lips met Zayn’s in a soft, tender, loving kiss.

~*~

“Zayn wake up.” a voice called out to Zayn in his sleep.

Zayn’s eyes fluttered open. It was dark wherever he was besides the slight glow from a cell phone.

“Is it time to go?” he grumbled burying his head deeper into the pillow.

“No, it’s only 10 but I wanted to talk.”

Zayn pulled himself up into a sitting position. Liam was beside him, holding two cups of tea. He handed over one of the warm mugs. He took a sip, relishing in the feel of the warm liquid that ran down his throat.

“What’d you want to talk about?” Zayn asked looking over at Liam.

“Um, well I kinda wanted to ask you something?” Liam said nervously.

He was looking down at the blankets that lay between them. He was nervous. Liam was never good at asking serious questions. He always grew afraid of the response he would get. He feared looking like an idiot in front of others. Whenever Liam got nervous about something, Zayn knew it must be important.

“Ok, what is it?”

“Umm… w-what do y-you… what do you think about… uh… running away… with m-me?” Liam stuttered out quietly.

Running away? It was a thought that had crossed Zayn’s mind many times before. But he never thought about actually going through with it. Don’t get him wrong, he would love to be free and to be able to love Liam openly without fear of being killed, but it also terrified him.

 After Harry and Niall’s escape, security all over the U.K. had increased tremendously. People are more on edge than ever about finding an ‘infected’ person in their town. Zayn wants to run, he really does. But he didn’t want to risk losing Liam. If they did run, and if they were caught, he wouldn’t be able to protect Liam. He would be hurting the only person he truly cares about.

“I want to Li, but it’s difficult.”

“But we can do it. If Harry and Niall could, than we can too.” There was a determination in Liam’s voice, he really truly believed that it was something they could do and by the look in his eyes, it was something he really wanted to do. Liam never made rash decisions, he always thought through everything first. If he wanted to run away, then he had been thinking about it long before he voiced his thoughts to Zayn.

“Yeah but you know that security is intense right now.”

“I know. Can’t you just think about it through?”

“I will. I have before, to be honest. I’m just afraid something will happen.”

“Nothing will happen. No one will know.”

“It still worries me.”

“You worry too much.”

“Only about you.” Zayn said sweetly as he reached up, running his thumb across Liam’s cheekbones.

Liam’s cheeks flushed. Silence filled the room as their thoughts were running in circles around the idea of escaping.

“You know, Geoff keeps telling me about the people who are being arrested. He says he’s arrested over thirty people in the last week because their guardians fear they might be in love.” Liam mumbled resting his head against Zayn’s shoulder.

Geoff is one of Liam’s guardians. He is a police officer in Holmes Chapel. It was his job to arrest people like Liam and Zayn. The thought alone terrified Liam to the core, knowing that he was living in the same house as the person that he was ultimately running from was frightening.

“Just imagine what he’d think knowing that the person he was sworn to look after actually fell in love.”

“Don’t say that.” Liam snapped shaking his head at Zayn’s comment, “He won’t hold back on arresting me. Just because he’s my guardian, doesn’t mean he thinks that everyone who loves is disgusting and a threat.”

“He won’t find out Liam.” Zayn wrapped an arm around Liam, holding him close to show that he wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

“I hope not.”

“He won’t.”

“But what if he does?”

“Then I’ll get you out of the prison or wherever they have you. I’m going to protect you Liam, even if it means risking my own life.”

“That’s why I want to run away. I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”

“I know babe, I know.”

“Can we Zayn? Please. We can go to the island and find Harry and Niall. I’m sure they’ll help us.” Liam said after several minutes.

“I’m sure they will, but it’s going to be really hard to do.”

“We can figure it out.”

“I’m sure we can, but are you sure, like _really_ sure you want to risk it?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’ll run.”

_ 31 March 3012 _

“Hey Zayn.”

Zayn looked up to see Louis standing in front of him. It was their lunch break and Zayn was sat below a tree just outside the school. He preferred to be alone during the day. He and Liam went to separate schools, so Zayn was always by himself during their breaks.

“Hi Lou, you want to sit down?” Zayn asked gesturing to his side.

Louis nodded once and sat down next to Zayn.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Louis asked after a moment.

“Of course.”

“Promise it’ll stay between us.” Louis said with an intensity in his tone. He was serious about what he wanted to talk about, and by the sound of his voice, it was something people _don’t_ talk about.

“Promise.”

“Ok.” Louis said with a sigh. He composed himself before continuing, “I was called into the police station again. They were asking new questions. But this time, they were directed towards me.”

“What were they asking?” Zayn asked out of curiosity.

“They kept asking if I was thinking about… love and stuff. They wanted to know if I might be a risk and if I thought that Harry had a point in leaving.”

“What’d you say?”

“I told them I would never do that. That it was wrong and Harry’s only going to get hurt from it. I told them that I would never think of such a thing.”

Louis’ words hit a nerve. He was sounded so confident in his response.

“But, I lied.” Louis continued

 _Wait, what? He lied?_ Wait does that mean that Louis’ thought about the possibility that Harry’s right? That he had a reason to leave?

“You lied? So, then what do you believe?”

“Um, well I’ve been friends with Harry for a really long time. I know him. He never does something unless he believes its right. So, if he ran away so he could be with Niall, then maybe he really did believe it was right. And since he left, I can’t shake the idea that maybe he _was_ right.”

To say Zayn was shocked would have been an understatement. Everyone knew Louis was big into clubbing and having a good time, and to hear him say those words was surprising.

 “Are you saying that you think that maybe loving a person isn’t wrong?” Zayn asked

 “I-I think so. I don’t know, it’s weird, I just… I just think that there’s a reason for him leaving. I think that he may know something that most people don’t.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Zayn asked. He was confused as to why he was having this conversation with Louis. Sure they talked during school, but they’ve never had a real heart-to-heart with each other. Louis was always nice, but this conversation was strange, even for him.

“I feel like I can trust you. And I guess because you remind me of Harry a bit. You both are independent.”

Maybe that’s why. Louis said he missed Harry the other day, so maybe that’s why. He wanted to talk to someone who reminded him of his best friend. Which Zayn assumed was why Louis was having this conversation with him. Zayn just didn’t know whether he should be worried or not.

“Can I ask you something?” Louis asked almost in a whisper

Zayn nodded his head.

“Do you think you… you could love someone?”

Zayn wasn’t sure whether he should have answered the question of not. For all he knew, Louis could be getting information out of him so he could turn him in to the police. It was a huge risk telling Louis, but he did. The look in Louis’ eyes and the way he spoke told Zayn everything he needed to know; Louis wasn’t a threat.

“I think I could.”

_ 1 April 3012 _

“Okay, we’ve got the options of taking a boat or a plane. Which would you prefer?”

“A plane?” Zayn questioned chuckling at the ridiculous idea. He and Liam were trying to decide how they would make it to the island with minimal risk of being caught. Apparently, Liam had a few other ideas that Zayn hadn’t quiet expected.

“Yeah.” Liam looked up all innocent.

“Do you even know how to fly a plane?”

“No.”

“Then why would we use a plane? Neither of us knows how to work one.”

“We can learn.” Liam suggested.

“Liam, we need to leave as soon as possible. We don’t have time to learn how to fly a plane.”

“It was just a suggestion.” Liam muttered under his breath.

Zayn sighed and walked over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Liam melted into his touch.

“I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. I don’t want to risk losing you.”

“I know that.”

“So a boat sounds good?” Zayn asked.

“Yep. We can pretend we’re fishing or something.”

“Good idea.” Zayn pulled back looking at Liam. He pulled him forward again, placing a kiss to Liam’s forehead. Liam sighed, leaning in further, tilting his head up until their lips met.  This was what he wanted. This was the most natural thing in the world. He doesn’t see how anyone could think that this was wrong.

_ 2 April 3012 _

Zayn rolled over in bed, sleep weighing heavily on his eye lids. His mobile rang out in his quiet room. Zayn smiled lightly as he heard the ringtone that he had set _just_ for Liam. Reaching around in search for his phone, when he found it, he answered it, placing the mobile to his ear.

“Hi Li.” Zayn mumbled his voice groggy with sleep.

“Zayn?” Liam sounded so far away, so scared and quiet. Zayn sat up in bed, anxious about what was happening.

“Liam, what’s wrong?” Zayn couldn’t keep the alarm out of his voice.

“I’m scared.” Liam whispered.

“What’s happening babe?”

“I-I don’t know. Geoff and Karen have been acting weird. They’ve been whispering a lot and acting strange all day. D-do you think they know something?”

“I don’t think so. We’ve been so careful. I don’t know how they would have been able to find out.”

“Maybe they noticed me acting different or something. Maybe… I’m not sure. I’m just scared. I wish you were here.”

“I wish I could be there. Please don’t worry Liam. I don’t think they know anything.”

“But what if they do?” Liam practically shouted over the phone.

“Liam, calm down. Nothing bad will happen. I’m going to protect you remember. I won’t let anything happen. I promise.”

“I know. I love you Zayn. Just remember that if something does happen.”

“Don’t talk like that. Nothing is going to happen.” Zayn said forcefully over his phone. He wanted so badly to be there for Liam. He wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arm and whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

“I hope not.”

“It won’t. I love you too Li. Try to get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah. Okay Zayn. Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night Li love you.”

Zayn hung up the phone. He was scared. He didn’t know what was happening, he just hoped it was nothing bad.

_ 3 April 3012 _

Zayn didn’t get much sleep that night. He was more worried about Liam then about getting a restful night sleep. He kept thinking over and over again what could have happened. He tried to think of a time where they slipped up and may have given Liam’s guardians any indication that they were together, but he couldn’t think of any. Liam was _always_ careful around them. Because Geoff was a police officer, Liam _knew_ he had to hide and he had to hide well.

Zayn crawled out of bed, already dreading the day ahead. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was skip school and head to the abandoned house and wait for Liam.

He walked into the kitchen, picking up the kettle to make some tea. Patricia, his guardian, was already up and reading the newspaper.

“Morning Zayn.”

“Morning.” He mumbled back as he poured some milk into his mug.

“I guess they arrested another person last night.”

Zayn almost dropped his mug as he heard Patricia tell him that. His mind automatically jumped to the worst scenario. Liam was so scared last night, what if his guardians really did know? What if he _was_ arrested? What if they killed him?

“R-Really?”

“Yeah. Some boy from the other side of town. I guess one of his guardians was an officer.”

Zayn felt sick. Everything pointed in one direction. Liam. This couldn’t be possible. No way could Liam have been caught. There were loads of other officers; maybe it was one of theirs.

“Do you know who it was?”

“No, they didn’t leave any name.”

“I should get going.” Zayn said hastily already making his way back to his room. He threw on whatever clothes he could find before he ran out of the house. He needed to know Liam was alright. It was probably his lack of judgment, but he ran straight to Liam’s house.

Zayn knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

The door opened moments later and none other than Liam’s guardian Geoff was standing on the other side of the threshold already adorned in his uniform.

“Hi Zayn, what can I do for you.” He said.

He looked tired and a little pissed off.

“Uh, is Liam here?” Zayn asked trying not to sound worried.

Geoff’s eyes hardened. He shook his head.

“Nope, I’m afraid not.”

“Oh, okay well I better be off then.” Zayn turned and began walking off, but Geoff called after him.

“Hey, where you headed off to?” He asked. Zayn momentarily panicked before he came up with an idea.

“I’m going to have a quick shag with this pretty blonde I met yesterday, and then off to school.” Zayn said sounding overly cocky. On the outside Zayn appeared confident and sleazy. On the inside, he was terrified and felt sick to his stomach. He hated the lie, but he had no other choice, he couldn’t risk being caught.

“Good boy, better be off then.” Geoff said before shutting the door.

Zayn let out a heavy sigh, but he still couldn’t get the thought of something awful happening to Liam. He wasn’t at home and his guardian didn’t seem all that pleased.

He just hoped Liam was safe and somewhere else.

___________________

Sadly enough, Zayn couldn’t just skip school. So he went to class, completely zoning out on everything around him. He didn’t know what was being said, not that he cared. He just wanted to get out of these dingy classrooms so he could find Liam before something bad happened.

By the time lunch rolled around, he was still frightened. He kept texting Liam, but he hadn’t received any response. Zayn was sat under the usual tree outside the school nervously chewing on his knuckles and staring at his phone hoping it would alert him of a new message from Liam.

“You alright?”

Zayn turned to see Louis hovering next him, a look of concern on was etched on his face. He sat down beside Zayn, folding his arms over his legs.

“Uh, yeah.” Zayn said with false confidence.

“No you’re not. You are completely zoned out. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just… I’m a little worried about something right now.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“No. But thanks.” Zayn smiled kindly at Louis, but shook his head knowing that there was nothing he could do to help.

They sat in silence. Zayn’s mind ran around different scenarios of what had happened to Liam and why he wasn’t answering his phone. Zayn had forgotten Louis was there until he asked a question.

“You hear there was another arrest?”

Zayn felt the churning sick feeling again, more so this time.

“Yeah.”

“You know who it was?” Louis asked.

“I hope not.” Zayn muttered under his breath

“Pardon?”

“Uh, no I don’t know.”

“Hmm, well I feel bad for whoever it is.” Louis said before he stood up and walked away.

Louis still confused me. He was changing so much and everything he said nowadays was, well, confusing. He always seemed torn between things now that Harry was gone.

Zayn couldn’t take it anymore. He got up and left.

~*~

Zayn stood in front of the abandoned house. It looked the same as it always did. Shutters falling off, paint chipping on the walls. It was old and creepy looking, which was a great way to keep people out.

He walked up the creaky steps, walking around to the back of the house to the open door. It was routine, but it felt different this time. This time entering this old abandoned house meant something.

The door hung loosely on its hinges. Zayn pushed it open, it squeaking as he did. The house was dark.

Time seemed to slow as Zayn walked the short distance from the back of the house into the den. He knew that if Liam wasn’t here, then something really, really bad must have happened. He finally made his way through the house into the familiar den.

The scene before him made his heart stop.

Lying on the floor, covered in blankets was the only thing he wanted to see. When he saw it, every worry Zayn had had that day completely vanished.

Liam lay there sleeping beneath an array of blankets.

Zayn ran forward, scooping Liam up in his arms. Liam jolted awake as Zayn picked him up holding him flush against his chest.

“Oh my god, you’re ok.” Zayn said against Liam’s ear.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Liam chuckled.

“Didn’t you hear,” Zayn said pulling back to look Liam in the eyes “there was another arrest last night.”

Liam paled slightly.

“Oh, so you thought…”

“I thought I lost you. I went to your house this morning, but Geoff said you weren’t there. I kept texting you, but you wouldn’t answer.” Silent tears trickled down Zayn’s cheeks as he recalled his morning. The tears were a mixture of relief and fear of what could have been.

“Oh Zayn I’m so sorry. I left early today because I had to turn in some late homework. And when I left my house this morning, I dropped my phone and it broke.”

“I don’t even care, I’m just glad you’re ok.” Zayn pulled Liam closer, kissing him on the cheek. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to finally breathe. Liam was safe and that’s all that mattered.

_ 4 April 3012 _

Liam and Zayn spent their entire Saturday packing for their leave. Since the scare of losing Liam, they both wanted to get out faster.

“We’ve got some shirts, trouser and pants. What else should we bring?” Liam asked as he folded their clothing and placed them into a backpack.

“How abo-” I was cut off by the sound of the back door opening. Liam and Zayn looked at each other; both of their expressions mirroring each other’s fear. They quickly ducked behind the coach, hoping that it was enough to hide them from whoever was there.

Zayn stuck his head out slightly, waiting to see who was inside the house hoping it was just a small animal and _not_ someone that wanted to kill them.

They could hear the footsteps in the kitchen. They grew closer and closer to the den where both boys were hiding.

A figure walked forward, stepping in the room. Zayn could see Liam shaking in fear. He was terrified, but he had ever right to be. He looked back over the couch to get a closer look at the intruder.

The person was wearing a hoodie, masking his face a bit. He had stopped in the room. He looked around when he noticed all the blankets and belongings scattered about the floor. The person removed their hood.

The person standing in the room was someone Zayn hadn’t expected to see there. Louis was standing amongst the blankets, looking around the room.

_Why was he here?_

Zayn watched as Louis turned around, looking at the drawings and photos scattered across the wall. He looked at the blankets and pillows scattered about. His eyes eventually settled on the set of backpacks that were slowly being filled with clothes and other necessities.

Turning back to Liam, Zayn placed his figure over his lips, telling Liam to be quiet. He nodded his head in understanding, still shaking with fear. Zayn started to stand up, but Liam grabbed his arm, pulling him down, shaking his head to tell me not to do that.

Zayn leaned forward, kissing Liam on the cheek quickly before standing up straight.

Louis turned around and saw Zayn. He jumped in surprise, but he didn’t really seem all that surprised to see him.

“What are you doing here Louis?” Zayn asked. He could feel Liam clutching his leg, preventing him from moving.

“I, uh, I saw you come in here. I was wondering why.” He said sounding a bit shook-up.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you, if that’s alright.”

“Okay. What’s going on?”

“Um, well I kind of… kind of want to leave.” He stammered, looking down at his feet.

Both Liam and Zayn stiffened when they heard Louis’ confession. From the time Harry had left, Zayn had seen a dramatic change in Louis. He wasn’t this one dimensional person anymore. Zayn could actually see the emotions going through him as he fought with his own internal battle.

“Why?” Zayn asked.

“I don’t like it here anymore. I realized that so many people were wrong. I-I don’t like how people in this town think anymore. Plus, I miss having Harry around. I want to leave so bad.”

Looked down at Liam, their eyes looked and they both mirrored that of shock. Zayn dropped his hand to his side, hoping Liam would take it. When he did, Zayn pulled him so he was standing beside him.

Louis wasn’t all that surprised when he saw Liam. The way he looked at Liam, it’s like he knew all along.

“Uh, Louis, this is Liam. He’s m-my boyfriend.” Zayn said. Liam waved timidly at Louis.

“It’s nice to meet you Liam.” Louis said smiling sweetly. “So you’re the person that always makes Zayn smile like an idiot randomly throughout the school day.” He commented cheekily.

Liam giggled at that, but it caused Zayn to blush and roll his eyes more than anything.

Louis looked around at the stuff scatted on the floor. Something clicked in his mind and understanding dawned on him about what was going on.

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” Louis asked

Zayn sighed heavily before nodding his head. He put his arm around Liam’s waist, squeezing it reassuringly.

“We plan to leave soon actually. We need to get out of here.” He said.

Louis nodded his head, understanding why they would want to leave. He didn’t blame them. He would have left long ago if he were in the same situation.

“I don’t think I can just leave though. Like, you have each other. Harry had Niall. I don’t have anyone.”

“You can still go though.”

“Maybe not. I want to; I just think I need to stick around longer.”

“That’s up to you, but we’re leaving tomorrow.”

Louis looked up with a look of interest.

“Can you do me a favor? Can you give a note to Harry for me, when you see him?” Louis asked excitedly.

“Uh, sure.”

“Great. For now, that’s all I need.”

_ 5 April 3012 _

Today was the day that Liam and Zayn would run for their freedom. They had their stuff packed and ready to go. The drive down to the beach was filled with chatter of what it would be like to finally be free. Both of them were excited, but there was still that fear that something could go wrong.

Liam eased the car into a parking spot next to the boat rentals. They got out of the car, taking in the strong smell of the Irish Sea that was stretched out before them.

Renting a boat wasn’t that difficult of a task. Luckily, Liam knew how to navigate a boat, and with one flash of his boating license, the boys were given a boat and were treading across the water in no time.

Everything was going well. That was until an alarm sounded.

Liam looked behind him to where Zayn stood at the back of the boat. He could several boats headed in their direction, most likely to stop them.

“Uh Li, you might want to step on it.” Zayn said turning around to look at Liam.

Liam nodded once, turning around and speeding up the boat.

It should’ve been expected that an alarm would go off. They should have known that there would be police waiting to stop anyone that attempted an escape. But both boys had completely overlooked the possibility.

The island was so close, but the police were closer.

“Liam, we’re gonna have to swim for it.” Zayn said as the first shots rang out. “They’ll have less of a chance to catch us if we’re in the water.”

Liam looked over at Zayn, his eyes wide with panic. He nodded, locking the steering wheel in place.

They ran to the side of the boat, looking over the edge. Shots were still being fired, but none hit them, they were being aimed at the engine instead trying to stop the boat instead.

Grabbing each other’s hand, they leapt into the water. The rush of the water and the sound of the boat speeding away from them roared in the ears.

They gasped for breath as they reached the surface of the water. Pushing forward, they made their escape to the island. They swam for their life. They were so close to the island. But somehow as they fought through the cold water, Liam had started to fall back.

Zayn didn’t notice; he could barely hear anything over the sound of the water and the police sirens. But then he heard a scream. Zayn swiveled around in the water to see Liam being grabbed by his arms, as some burly police officer pulled him out of the water.

A scream filled the air, only it wasn’t Liam’s voice, it was Zayn’s. He was screaming for Liam. He tired to swim back, to pull Liam over the boat and towards the island.

“Zayn don’t! You need to go! You need to get out of here!” Liam begged and screamed for Zayn to leave, to go to the island where he’d be safe.

Zayn couldn’t leave Liam, but he couldn’t say no to him either. It took everything in Zayn not to turn around and let himself be captured as well, but he turned and swam to the island, away from the police and away from Liam. It ripped his heart to pieces, but he did as Liam asked.

As his feet met the smooth sand of the shore, Zayn pushed his way through the water and up onto the safety of the land. He turned around to look for Liam. He could see the boat a short distance away. Liam sat handcuffed in the boat, staring at Zayn as he made his way further up the beach.

“I’m going to save you Liam. I promise!” Zayn shouted. He didn’t know if Liam had heard, but it didn’t really matter, he would save Liam no matter what. He was going to protect him, even if it cost him his life.

It was a promise he was going to fulfill; he was going to protect Liam no matter what.

Zayn turned and ran up the beach as the police turned their guns on him.

He didn’t know how long he had been running for, but it was dark, much darker then he had ever seen it. Slowing down to a steady walk, Zayn looked around and saw nothing but trees and grass. There was nothing out here but nature. It was a bit daunting, but peaceful all the same.

Everything in Zayn’s world turned dark as his legs collapsed and he fell to the ground, hitting his head hard enough for him to slip into unconsciousness. 

_ 6 April 3012 _

Zayn wakes up to a heavy pounding in his head and the feeling that someone was poking at him. He turned his head, pulling open his eyes to see what was happening around him.

He was met by piercing green eyes and a wild mop of curls. Harry.

Harry looked up at Zayn when he had started to move. Harry was looking over Zayn’s sores that he had received as he ran through the foliage. Scrapes and cuts lined his arms and legs. He was sopping wet and a large gash was stretched across his forehead.

“What happened?” Harry asked

“We… we ran. Liam and I ran. But he… he didn’t make it. They have him… I need to save him.” Zayn explained. He struggled in his words.

Harry frowned as he listened to Zayn speak. He understood what he was told; he just wished it hadn’t happened like that. It was one thing to run away from England, but it was another when your other half didn’t make it and _you_ did.

“There’s a note… in my pocket… for you.” Zayn mumbled before he slipped back into his state of unconsciousness.

 _A note?_ Harry pushed that bit of information to the back of his mind. Rather, he focused on getting Zayn to the village to get him some treatment for his wounds and for his possible dehydration.

___________________

It didn’t take long for Harry to arrive back to the village, but it was an increasing slow walk as he had to carry Zayn’s limp body with him.

He rounded the path he knew led to his and Niall’s house. Well, house as in a sturdy building that was only one room and only separated by a few thin sheets. But to Harry, it was home. It was cozy and warm and everything about it was perfect. It was his and Niall’s home, that’s what made it so special.  

Harry shimmied his way into the house the best he could without hitting Zayn’s head. Niall looked up from where he sat his eyes nearly bulging out of his head when he saw the state Zayn was in.

“What happened?” He asked, standing up to give Harry a hand. They lay him on one of the mattresses on the floor. Harry began the process of removing Zayn’s damp clothes as he explained what he knew about the whole situation.

Niall sat contemplating what he had heard before speaking.

“So there’s another one, someone who didn’t make it?”

“Yeah I guess so, I don’t know what to do Ni, we can’t just let the other guy sit in prison, but how could we possible get him out?”

Harry picked up Zayn’s wet clothes off the floor, hanging them on a clothes line to dry when he remembered Zayn had mentioned something about a note. He dug into the jean pockets and found a damp folded up piece of paper.

“What’s that?” Niall asked as he was pulling a blanket up over Zayn’s freezing body.

“A note for me I guess, Zayn mentioned it before he went unconscious on me.”

Carefully Harry pulled the note open so as not to rip it.

It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I’ve been staring at this piece of paper for a good 15 minutes now. I don’t know where to start so I guess any place is as good as any. First off, I hope you’re doing well and that you’re happy. I must admit, when you first left I was right pissed off at you. Not only for leaving me, but because you didn’t tell me. I don’t know why you didn’t tell me, but I guess I don’t really blame you for that._

_Ever since you left me couldn’t stop think about you and Nialler. I know you Haz and I know you wouldn’t do something stupid like risking your life if it wasn’t important. So you running away because you wanted to be with Niall, well you really must have felt it was right. In a way, I am glad you left because it made me sit down and think about what has happened in the world around us. I understand now why you were so against parting and sleeping around and stuff. I get it now._

_I want to leave. I really do, but I don’t think I can Hazza. I’m afraid._

_But that’s a story for another time I guess. Who knows, maybe I’ll join you over there someday. For now, please look after Zayn and Liam. I hope they both got to you and Niall safe and sound._

_I miss you Harry. Thank you for opening my eyes to the world around me. Thank you for being my best friend. Maybe I’ll see you again._

_Always your best mate,_

_Louis x_

Harry looked up to see Niall watching him curiously. He handed the note to Niall who read it over quickly.

“Maybe he can help us.” Harry said when Niall looked up from the note.

“It’s possible. Do you know his cell phone number? We can always see if he’s willing to help, or at least willing to give us any more information about the other guy.”

“True, plus his guardian works in the prison so maybe Lou will know if they took him there or not.”

Niall got up from his spot and began riffling through some boxes. Eventually he found what he was looking for, an old phone.

He handed Harry the phone, he punched in Louis’ mobile number that he knew by heart. The phone rang a few times before being picked up.

“’ello?” Louis’ groggy voice said on the other line. He must have been sleeping by the sound of it.

“Louis?”

“Harry.” Louis responded with much more life than before. “You got my note?”

“Yeah, yeah I got it.”

“So Zayn and Liam got there fine?”

Harry felt his stomach sink. He had hoped that Louis would have heard something already about Liam and Zayn, but maybe not. Maybe they hadn’t taken Liam to the prison. What if they had killed Liam on the spot?

“Uh, not exactly. Zayn’s here, but Liam’s not. He said that the police had captured Liam.”

“Oh… shit that’s who Mark was referring to.”

“So he’s there?”

“Yeah, I guess they brought him in really late. Mark said they were bringing him in as he was leaving so he didn’t really know any details.”

Mark was Louis’ guardian and was a guard at the prison. He would often tell Louis and Harry about the people that would be brought in. It was terrifying to hear when they were younger, but now Harry couldn’t be gladder that Mark worked there.

“Do you know what they were planning on doing with him?” Harry questioned _hoping_ that it wasn’t anything bad.

“He said something about keeping him for questioning. That’s all he knew and so that’s all I really know.”

“We need to get him out of there Lou.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Louis said it as if that were obvious, like he knew and _wouldn’t_ let Liam sit in that prison to rot.

“So you’ll help us then?”

“Of course I will. I knew there was a reason for me staying here and this must have been the reason. I’m gonna help get him out of there Haz.”

“Thank you Lou.” Harry said breathing out a sigh of relief.

“Anytime Hazhead. Now if you don’t mind, it’s three in the morning and I’m exhausted and if I’m gonna pretend to be doing research about deviant acts such as love tomorrow to get into the prison so I can pretend to question Liam, well then I’m gonna need my beauty sleep.”

Harry chuckled, not surprised that Louis had already come up with a plan to get him into the prison.

“Alright Lou, g’night.”

“Night Harry, it’s good to hear your voice again.” Louis said hanging up his mobile.

Harry placed the phone down. He smiled at Niall, their plan already in motion.

~*~

Liam sat in a plane white room with a table in front of him. He was being interrogated. The worst part was that he was being interrogated by his guardian Geoff.

“Come on Liam, talk to me.” Geoff asked playing the good cop. Liam knew it was only a matter of minutes before he became the bad cop.

Liam looked down at the table. He wasn’t going to talk. He had nothing to say.

“Who was he?”

Nothing

“Are there others?”

Nothing

“Dammit Liam talk to me!” Geoff screamed slamming his hand on the table causing Liam to jump in surprise and in fear. He knew Geoff could have a temper, but he had never actual seen him get this angry before.

But still no response.

“Just tell me why.” Geoff said with a heavy sigh. He leaned his head against his hand, looking at Liam who was still staring intently at the table.

“There’s nothing to tell.” Liam finally said. He didn’t look up when he spoke. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in Geoff’s eyes. He could explain everything to him, but he still would never understand.

“I just don’t get it Liam. I raised you right. Karen and I taught you that this whole thing was wrong. Where did we go wrong? Just explain that to me, not as an officer who is questioning you, but as your guardian, just talk to me Liam.”

“Why should I explain myself? You won’t understand. This isn’t wrong. I am _not_ a disease. I am _not_ an abomination. I _am_ a human being. Human beings have feelings and emotions. Me being in love with someone is _not_ a disgrace and is _not_ a bad thing! I could explain everything to you, but you would never understand because you are so consumed with the idea that me being in love is the worst possible thing to happen. Guess what Geoff; it’s the last thing you should worry about.” Liam shouted. As his anger grew, he looked up into his guardians eyes. He knew that his eyes shown only anger towards the man before him, but for once he didn’t care. Liam wasn’t going to let him destroy the one thing that matter the most to him.

Geoff sat back in his chair wide-eyed. Liam had never raised his voice to him before. He was completely taken aback by Liam’s passion towards the issue. In a way he was proud of Liam for being so passionate towards something, but at the same time, he still believes that what Liam was doing was wrong.

Geoff pushed out of his chair with a sigh. He walked towards the door without a second glance at Liam. The interrogation was over… for now.

_ 7 April 3012 _

Louis woke up more determined than ever. He woke up with the purpose of figuring out how to get Liam out of prison and onto that island.

When he walked into the kitchen to make some tea and to eat breakfast, Mark was already there getting ready for work.

Louis was always good at thinking on his feet. It was almost second nature to him really. So when he saw Mark riffling through some papers on the kitchen counter, he knew that it would be too easy to get his way with his guardian.

“Morning.” Louis said cheerfully.

“Morning Lou, you seem in good spirits today.”

“Yeah well I’ve got this assignment for school that I’m actually looking forward to doing. The only probably is our teacher wants us to get an interview with someone, and I don’t really know how I’m going to be able to do that.”

“What’s it on? Must be good if you’re excited about it.”

“Oh it is! It’s on deviant acts and I choose to do mine on the biggest deviant act out there right now. And with everything that’s been going on lately, it should be a breeze.”

“Yeah, what’s that then?”

“Love.”

Mark looked up at Louis. He seemed a bit perplexed, but intrigued all the same.

“And you need to interview someone on that.”

“Yep. But I want to go for the shock fact and find someone who does love. Of course, that’s the problem, how am I going to find someone like that.”

Mark rubbed his hand over his chin in thought. As Louis expected, he got that little spark of an idea in his eyes.

“Well you know how I told you last night that they brought in some kid last night? I guess he isn’t talking to anyone. They brought in his guardian last night, and it only led to the kid yelling at him.”

“Wow. Such little respect now-a-days.” Louis said feigning surprise when really he was bouncing on the inside because he _knew_ Mark was about to offer Louis admittance into the prison to talk to Liam.

“I know what you mean. So how about this, you need an interview for school, and we need to get the kid to talk. Maybe if someone his age were to try to talk to him, maybe he’d open up a bit. It’d help you and us. It’s a win win situation.”

“That would be perfect! Thanks Mark. Maybe I can stop by after school.” Louis said absolutely elated.

“Alright then, I’ll let the front desk know when I get there. I’ll see you later Lou.” Mark said as he walked out of the house.

___________________

The school day went quick. Not long after did Louis find himself standing in front of the town’s local prison. Behind these walls stood the boy he was planning to rescue.

Walking inside, he waved at the women behind the front desk as he made his way towards his guardian’s office.

As Louis stood in front of the office door, he composed himself, knocking once against the paned glass, waiting until he heard Mark respond before entering the office. Mark looked up and saw Louis standing in the doorway.

“Oh Louis, good to see you. I suppose you’re here to talk to the infected kid.”

“Yep.” Louis said with a grin. He really hoped that the ‘infected kid’ that Mark mentioned was really Liam.

Mark shuffled around some paperwork on his desk before standing up and walking towards Louis. They walked down the hall, pushing through the doors that led to the prison cells. The walls were all white, only small slits in each door for the guards to see in. it was a dreadful place with an awful smell and a lot of chatter echoing around.

When Mark stopped, he looked back at Louis as if to ask ‘are you sure about this?’ Louis just smiled at him nodding his head.

Unlocking the door, Mark pushed it open gesturing for Louis to enter.

Hunched up in the corner of the room, a boy sat with his arms tightly wrapped around his legs.

Louis stepped into the room, Mark shutting the door behind him. Walking towards the boy on the ground, he was surprised how he didn’t move an inch as Louis edged closer to him. Louis turned his head to see Mark watching in.

Louis looked back down at the boy before him. Taking a deep breath, Louis nudged the boy with his foot.

“Hey” Louis said with more force then he should. He only spoke so rudely because he knew Mark was watching.

The boy stiffened in his spot, but didn’t look up.

Crouching down so he was level with the boy before him, Louis reached out and gently touched the boy’s hand.

“Hey.” Louis said again but softer and quiet enough that Mark couldn’t hear.

The boy looked up and Louis sighed in relief when he saw that it was indeed Liam.

Liam looked up to see Louis crouched before him. His eyes flashed with recognition, but hesitance.

“Are you alright?” Louis asked.

Liam shook his head.

“Have they hurt you?” Louis asked after a moment. He feared the response he would get, but he had to ask.

Hesitantly Liam nodded his head. Louis looked up, his eyes searching for nothing. He ran his hand over his face. He hated the idea that someone was hurting Liam just to get information out of him.

“I’ve talked to Harry.” Louis said quietly.

Liam’s eyes widened in surprise. He felt more relieved knowing that Louis wasn’t there to harm him or to get him to talk. He finally felt safe in Louis’ presence.

“Is… is Zayn ok? Did he find them?” Liam asked quietly.

Louis smiled at Liam. Even though Liam was locked within the confines of a prison, he was still more concerned about the boy he fell in love with.

“Yeah he’s ok. He’s with Harry and Niall.”

Liam seemed to relax at that.

“We’re going to get you out of here Liam. I’m going to help you get back to Zayn.”

“You… you’d do that for me?”

He smiled at Liam, which was enough to give the other lad the confirmation he needed.

A knock sounded at the door. Louis turned around to see Mark giving him the ‘hurry up’ look. Louis looked back at Liam, who had relaxed more since Louis had arrived.

“I’ve got to go, but I’ll be back. I promise.” Louis said straightening up before Liam could even respond.

Louis turned and walked towards the door. Mark opened it for Louis to leave. He looked back at Liam, who had tucked himself back into a protective ball.

“Did he say anything” Mark asked after he shut the door.

“No, he won’t say anything. I got nothing for that paper. I might have to rethink the topic.” Louis said pretending to sound irritated. However, Louis got everything he needed. He knew Liam was safe, and he knew that he was not in the best of situations. It just brought out more determination than ever to get Liam out.

___________________

Harry was cleaning the gash on Zayn’s head when he heard the sound of a phone ringing. He placed the rag down, standing up to retrieve the phone.

“Hello?”

“Harry?” Louis’ voice said coming over the phone.

“Lou, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, Mark and Karen just went to bed. I needed to talk to you about the plan.”

“You have a plan?”

“Yeah, but you might not like it.”

“Of course I won’t, you’re the one making the plan aren’t you?” Harry laughed. He knew without having to see his best friend that Louis was probably rolling his eyes.

“Ok well I went to see Liam today; he’s fine by the way. I know you would’ve asked so there you go. Now the plan. Mark and Karen are going to Manchester this weekend; they’re leaving Thursday morning so they can have a long weekend or something. So, while they’re gone, Mark will have left his key to the prison in the house. I take the key and bust into the place and bail Liam out of there.”

“Uh Louis, do you realize how stupid that sounds.”

“You have any other ideas genius?”

“No but you can’t be serious can you? What if you get caught? How are you even going to get Liam over here without tripping the alarms?”

“I don’t know, but we’ve got to try.”

Harry looked up when Niall entered the house. He was holding some vegetables in his arm and munching on an apple. Harry smiled fondly at him as Niall sat down next to him.

“Hold on Lou, Niall’s here.”

Harry recounted Louis’ plan to Niall. Niall didn’t seem all that surprised by the ridiculousness of it, but at the same time, he thought that it did make some sense.

“Well he’s going to need help and he doesn’t know where the alarms are set. What we _can_ do if you’re really determined is, we can go back to England and help Louis get Liam out of there and then come back and help navigate our way around the alarms and stuff. It’s still risky, but it’s worth a shot.” Niall said

“That’s fine and all but what about the alarms inside the prison, how are you going to make sure we aren’t seen?” Harry questioned.

“Well,” Louis began to say recapturing Harry’s attention “Mark does work in the control room. He’s shown me how to work everything. So I know how to turn the alarms and cameras off. I just need to get in there. Which in reality shouldn’t be that hard. The night guard is kind of an idiot and usually falls asleep in the break room at some point so no one would be at the front desk. We just slip inside, I shut off all the alarms and cameras, we go get Liam and then get out asses out of there.”

Niall looked impressed, Harry was still hesitant but they really didn’t have many other options. They needed to get Liam out of there and fast.

“Alright I guess that’ll work. But you better get his keys and you’ll have to come get Niall and I that evening.”

“I can do that. I’ll pretend to be sick so I can stay home, then I can get the keys, go get you guys and then work on getting Liam out. Piece of cake.”

“You better hope this works Lou, or we’re all in deep shit.”

“Have a little faith Harry, it’ll be fine.”

The sound of sheets ruffling and a person groaning shifted Niall and Harry’s attention to the boy on the other side of the room. Zayn was finally waking up.

“Gotta go Lou, Zayn’s finally waking up.”

“OK, see you later Haz, you too Niall.”

Harry pressed the little red ‘end call’ button on the phone, placing it back down on the table. He walked over to where Niall was already crouched down beside the bed.

Zayn was awake for the first time since Harry had found him a few days prior.

“Where am I?” Zayn asked rubbing his throbbing head.

“You’re with Harry and I.” Niall said handing Zayn a glass of water.

“Where’s Li?”

Niall and Harry exchanged a look. They both knew what it would mean to lose the other person. They didn’t want to hurt Zayn, how was obviously already in enough pain as it was, but he deserved to know the truth.

“He’s not here Zayn.” Niall responded gently.

All that had happened must have come back to Zayn because he was trying to push himself out of the bed in haste. He looked frantic as he realized the events that occurred.  Liam had been taken capture, and he didn’t know whether he was even alive.

“No no no no no. I need to save him. I promised him I would save him.”

“Zayn calm down.” Niall said gently pushing Zayn back down on the bed. “We’re taking care of it. Liam’s fine. Harry and I are going to get him back, ok? Even Louis’ helping us. But you’re not going to be any help if you don’t rest.”

“But I promised him.”

“We know and we are going to get him back.” Harry said placing his hand over Zayn’s.

Zayn looked up. He was torn between breaking down into tears and being relieved that someone was actually doing something to help.

“Thank you.” He finally managed to chock out behind his tight throat.

_ 8 April 3012 _

Zayn was a little more than frustrated that Niall and Harry wouldn’t let him help in the rescue of his boyfriend. But in reality, Zayn didn’t think he’d be able to stand for more than 5 minutes without passing out.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do?” Zayn asked for what had to have been the twentieth time already.

“No Zayn. With your head being all smashed in, we don’t want to risk it. This whole thing is beyond dangerous for all of us, so it would be better if you just sat back and let us handle it.” Niall responded again for what had to have been the twentieth time.

Zayn groaned in annoyance. He really wanted to help. But he mostly just wanted to get Liam back, so he was willing to let the other 2 handle it for now.

“Can I ask you something Zayn?” Harry asked as he was looking over the map of alarms that were set throughout the shoreline of England and the distance in-between.

“Sure.”

“How long have you and Liam been together?”

The question brought a smile to Zayn’s face. He remembered the first time he met Liam and all the little moments after that.

“Almost 2 years now.”

Niall let out a whistle.

“You managed to hide that long?” Harry asked. He was quiet impressed that they could keep such a big secret hidden for that long.

“Yeah, I don’t know how we did it, but somehow we did.”

“How’d you meet?” Niall asked

“There’s this old abandoned house just outside of town. I came across it a while ago and I kind of made it my special little get away. One day I was inside doing some homework when Liam stumbled in. It had been pouring rain and when he stepped inside, he was sopping wet. I felt bad for him caused he looked so scared so I offered him some of the clothes that I had left in the house for days like that. And after that, we just talked and got to know each other and eventually things just fell into place.”

Zayn smiled fondly to himself, remembering the way Liam looked with his clothes dripping wet and his hair falling over his eyes. He loved that moment particularly because of how shy Liam was. He looked innocent behind his damp hair. It was one of the reasons why he fell so hard for the other boy.  

Niall and Harry had gravitated towards each other as they listened to Zayn tell his story. They were both saps when it came to fluffy stories. It reminded them of their encounter at the park only a few months ago.

The story had brought a bit of light on their dark situation. It made everything that they were doing, everything they were risking seem so much more worth it.

_ 9 April 3012 _

Pretending to be sick was a simple task. Let out a few hearty coughs and pretend to have just thrown up in the bathroom and your guardians will let you stay home from school for the day while they head out to Manchester for the weekend.

That’s how Louis ended up lying on his living room cough, swaddled in a blanket pretending to be sick while Mark and Jay headed off on their weekend. They left him with a ‘be good’ and ‘get some rest’ before getting in their car and leaving.

As soon as the car pulled out of the drive, Louis was out of his seat heading towards Mark’s office to find his work keys. He knew where they were hidden, in his desk in a little trinket box. Louis riffled for the desk eventually finding the box and pulling out the set of keys that would let him into the town prison.

At 8:25pm he got into Jay’s minivan and headed off to the beach to pick up Niall and Harry. If all went well, Liam would be out by the next morning.

___________________

There was a steady putter of the small boat engine and the dark night sky shining over Niall and Harry as they made their way skillfully past all of the alarms in the stretch of sea that rested between England and their island. The boat that they were in was small enough that it would go unnoticed and it was easier to maneuver so it was less likely that they would trip an alarm. It wasn’t the fastest boat in the world, but it was more than helpful in their current plans.

When Niall and Harry left earlier that day, Zayn had begged yet again to help rescue Liam. They told him that he couldn’t but he would see Liam later that evening (they hoped). They didn’t mention _how_ they were getting Liam out of the prison; they just said that they were. The last thing they needed was Zayn going into a panic attack.

Harry’s mind wandered over the various possibilities of what would happen if they were to be caught. Some were worse than others, but all of them were situations Harry never wanted to experience.

“You know” Niall began to say “if we weren’t risking our lives to save someone we don’t even know this would be pretty romantic out here in the open water.”

Harry just shook his head but a smile tugged at his lips.

“Great way to look at it Ni.”

Niall just grinned, his smile lighting up his whole face. Harry rested his head against Niall’s shoulder as they steadily made their way back to the shores of England. They were nervous, but there was a lot of adrenaline pumping through them both to keep them going.

“When we get back, we should go out on the boat again, only on the other side of the island so we don’t have to worry about being shot or something.” Niall offered with a little more cheek then should have been acceptable.

“Way to be romantic.”

“You love it.”

“I do.” Harry said stretching up to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

They road in silence the shore fast approaching. Louis wasn’t there yet from what they could see. Niall steered the boat towards a little alcove close to the beach. It was close enough for them to get to easily and the small cove was enough to hide them and the boat for the time being.

Not even 5 minutes after Niall and Harry stepped onto the shores did Louis pull up in the van.

Louis practically jumped out of the driver’s seat when he saw Harry and Niall waiting. He got out of the vehicle and tackled Harry into a tight embrace. It was a bittersweet moment for them both. It was the first time they had seen each other in a while, but they also had a mission to attend to.

“It’s good to see you Haz.” Louis said after he pulled again. He looked up and grinned at Niall hovering close behind “you too Niall. You’re taking good care of this one right?”

“Of course, good to see you too Lou, now let’s go get Liam out so we can get back. I think Zayn’s gonna have a heart attack if we keep him waiting much longer.”

All three slipped back into the van and headed back towards Holmes Chapel.

___________________

It had been a tense drive back, but that was to be expected. When Louis pulled up to the prison, all three boys were sitting on pins and needles, just waiting for something to happen.

“Wait here. I need to turn off the cameras and alarms. I’ll come back and get you, and then we can go get Liam.” Louis said as he pulled up in front of the building.

Harry and Niall nodded in understanding, both sat behind the driver’s seat so they would have an easy way in and out as they set their plan into motion.

Louis scrambled out of the car and into the building.

10 minutes later and Louis hadn’t come back. Both boys who were still sat in the car began worrying that something had happened. Something must have happened to Louis. They sat in silence, too afraid to voice their worries.

Just as Harry was about to suggest going in after him, Louis stuck his head out the front door, motioning for them to come inside.

“Leave the car unlocked so we can get back without having the hassle of unlocking it.” Harry said, as he shimmed out of the van.

Niall followed behind. Everything was tense as Harry and Niall walked into the building they feared the most. They knew what happened in these buildings, and they feared that if they weren’t careful, they would be locked behind these walls.

“Sorry it took so long, had to make sure the guard was asleep in the break room. I kind of also locked him in there so he won’t be coming after us. The alarms and cameras are off. So for now, we just need to hurry up and get Liam out of here. I don’t know when the next guard comes in for his shift, so we need to work fast.” Louis said as he walked down the hallways with purpose.

It wasn’t long before Louis stopped in front of the cell that he knew belonged to Liam. He pulled out Mark’s keys, riffling through them before picking out a large brass key and inserting it into the lock. When he was here before, he watched Mark’s every move so he knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

Pushing open the heavy metal door, the boys looked inside to see Liam lying on the bed asleep.

Louis walked into the cell and gently nudged Liam awake. When Liam opened his eyes, he panicked, thinking it was one of the officers again.

“Liam, it’s ok. It’s just me, Louis.”

Liam looked up with wide, fear stricken eyes. When he saw that it was indeed Louis standing before him, he relaxed considerable.

“What are you doing here?”

“We’re getting you out of here. Remember, I promised I’d get you out.”

“We?” Liam looked behind Louis and saw Harry and Niall standing in the doorway. “Oh.” Was all he said when he realized who the other two boys were.

“Come on Lou, we need to go.” Niall said wearily.

“Right, let’s go Liam.” Louis said offering his hand to the other lad.

Liam accepted the help, standing up on shaky limbs. As he moved towards the door, Louis noticed the slight limp in Liam’s step.

“What’d they do to you?” He asked as they stepped out into the hallway.

“Um, they tied my leg to a poll and tied my hands behind my back. I couldn’t sit down and the rope was so tight. They had me like that for hours hoping I would give them any information I knew.” Liam replied quietly. Louis looked down at Liam’s bear legs and saw the rope burns standing out prominently against his pale skin.

They pushed through the front doors and out into the cold night. If it hadn’t been so dark, Louis would have noticed how pale Niall and Harry had gotten. They had both heard stories of the methods used to get information out of people, but hearing it from someone who has experienced it was an entirely different story.

“That seemed too easy.” Liam said as they eased themselves in the van.

“Well it’s still early. You still need to get to that island.” Louis responded pulling out of the prisons parking lot.

So many words went unsaid as the boys drove (more like speed) down to the beach. Louis feared what would happen after all of this. He didn’t know if Mark would find out that he was helping the people that were supposedly ‘infected’. What if he went back and they knew it was him, would they arrest him? What would they do to him? He knew more about the island and the people on it then Liam did, so would they torture him too?

Harry wanted to ask Louis to leave with him, but he didn’t know how. He didn’t want to see his best friend get hurt, that was the last thing he wanted to see. He didn’t like the idea of never seeing Louis again, but there was still that inkling that Louis didn’t want their lifestyle. But he had said he wanted to leave, so maybe now was his time to take that chance.

Liam worried about Zayn. As usual. He didn’t know what shape the boy would be in when he would see him. Plus, Zayn had always been protective, so Liam didn’t know how he would react when he found out that Liam had been tortured in prison. He wouldn’t be able to hide the scars from him, he knew that. There was also the constant fear that they _wouldn’t_ make it to the island. That they would be caught again and this time killed rather than imprisoned.  

“Um guys, how long has that car been following us?” Niall asked as he peered out the back window.

Harry and Liam turned around to look through the window while Louis looked in the rear view mirror. Sure enough there was a black car following close behind.

“I thought I saw it get behind us not long after we left Holmes Chapel, so it’s been following us for a while.” Louis said turning his attention back towards the road.

They were close to the beach now. But with the unknown vehicle following them, they didn’t know how they were going to get back to the boat without some difficulty.

As they pulled onto the road that lead toward the beach, the car behind followed them down the road as well. The other car tried to make it seem like a coincidence that they were also going to the beach at 1:22 in the morning. It wasn’t working for the other car though; the boys knew that they were being followed.

Louis drove down a dirt road that was surrounded by trees and rocks. He took a sharp turn here in there trying to lose the other car. Luckily, after several different direction changes, they lost sight of the other car. Louis maneuvered the car back towards the beach, specifically near the alcove where he knew the boat was waiting.

The moment the van stopped alongside the beach, all the boys hurried out of the car and around the bend to the boat.

Liam was just being settled into the boat when the first alarm had been sounded. They all looked at each other with fear stricken expressions.

You know that itching feeling that you get when you’re being watched, well Louis had that feeling like someone was burning a whole into his head. He looked up towards the road and saw the same black car parked against the curb. The driver was out of the car talking on a mobile and looking directly at Louis and the others.

Louis turned back to the boat and saw that all three where safely inside the boat. Niall was starting the engine while Harry was helping Liam get comfortable. Harry looked up at Louis.

“Louis please come with us.” His voice was a mixture of fear, worry and something else Louis couldn’t place.

“I don’t think I can Haz.”

“Yes you can Lou. Please.”

Louis shook his head, stepping back. The alarm was blaring loudly in the silent night. In the distance, lights were flashing of the approaching police.

“Louis if you don’t come with us, they _will_ kill you. You’re a threat to them now. Please Lou, I can’t lose you.” Harry begged his hand sticking out toward Louis’.

Hesitantly, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, being helped into the boat as it started moving back towards the island.

“Thank you. It’ll be worth it, I promise.” Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him close.

It didn’t matter at this point whether they tripped an alarm, the alarms were already sounding and the police were already headed towards them in their own boat.

No one said a word.

Nothing could be said.

It was only a matter of time.

They would either make it, or they wouldn’t.

_ 10 April 3012 _

“You do realize that if you don’t stop your pacing that you’re going to wear a ditch into the ground.”

Zayn looked up to see Eleanor, one of the girls of the village, laughing at him while he worried away. She was a sweet girl with a nice smile and warm, friendly eyes. She had promised Harry that she would look after Zayn while they went after Liam.

“They should be back by now.” He retorted continuing his pacing.

“And they will be, relax. They know what they’re doing.” Eleanor responded placing a hand on Zayn’s shoulder to stop him from moving any further.

“I’m worried ok.” Zayn sighed, hunching his shoulders over.

“I know that and I don’t blame you for that, but you need to give them time.”

“But what if something happened to them? They could be dead and we wouldn’t know it. What if they got hurt? What if they’re never coming back?” Zayn half shouted at the girl before him who was only trying to help.

“I will always come back to you Zayn.” An all too familiar voice said off in the distance.

Zayn spun around in his spot and saw Liam being guided into the open field with help from Harry and Louis? He was surprised to see Louis there, he hadn’t expected him to leave as well, but he didn’t care.

Rushing forward, he picked Liam up in his arms, holding him tight against his chest. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Zayn was finally able to breathe. All his worries left him as he felt Liam clutching onto him. A mixture of ‘you’re safe now’ and ‘I love you’s were being exchanged between the two.

Harry and Niall watched the reunion, their own hands intertwined with each others. Seeing how happy Zayn and Liam were together made their risk so much more worth it.

“You’ve got some good friends. You should be lucky.” Eleanor said to Louis who stood off to the side while he watched each of the pairs fondly.

Louis looked over at the girl beside him; he first noticed her smile, and then her eyes. The only thought in his head at the time was _Harry was right all along._

And so that’s how it was. Harry and Niall were together and happy. Zayn and Liam reunited, both finally free and happy. Louis was finally free and ready to start a new life.

Everything was falling into place. Everything was finally right.


End file.
